Love Makes Both Sides Crazy
by Princess Mei Mikan
Summary: Mikan - the Princess of Azumi Family, a girl born with a weak body and heart but has a strong mind. Natsume - the Prince of Japan, arrogant but a very handsome lad. What will happen to them if love makes both sides crazy?
1. Yuka Azumi's Past

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Love Makes Both Sides Crazy**

Chapter 1

_Yuka Azumi's Past_

* * *

The woman who was almost in her mid thirties was happily humming a song while cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She had auburn hair that reached her shoulder and a pair of hazel orbs for eyes. She glanced at the clock on the wall. The time said it was 6:45 in the morning. She then finished her cooking and immediately went upstairs with a serving spoon and a frying pan in each of her hands and an apron over her clothes. After climbing the stairs, she makes a loud noise using the cooking tools that she brought to wake her children. She always did this almost every day before going to work. She loved her children so much.

"Time to wake up or you'll be late for school! Tonouchi! Tsubasa! Mikan! Youichi! Wake up before I'll kick your asses' outta bed! I'll give you 30 minutes to prepare after that, if you're late, you'll have no allowance for today!" Yuka then went to her own room to prepare herself.

A girl with long auburn hair and a pair of green eyes slowly got up in her bed while yawning. She immediately ran towards her bathroom to prepare because she didn't want to have no allowance for today. Today was her first day in a new school; they just transferred from Kyoto to Tokyo.

_My three brothers and I will be studying in one school. Unlike __our__ ordinary school in Kyoto, the school called Gakuen Alice has elementary, middle and high school, three in one. Thanks to mom's work place__'s__ scholarship__, we__ can study in__ such a prestigious __private school now. And also __we have to t__hank Nodacchi-__sensei__, Narumi-__sensei__ and Reo-__sensei__ for that. I wonder if they'll teach me to play music instruments this weekend._

After brushing her teeth, she immediately prepared to wash her face but before that, she quickly glanced in the mirror. She's about to wash it when she noticed something on her face. There was a written word in every part of her face that said "aho, baka, ugly, hag" so on and so forth and a big circle around her eyes. She knew the criminal or rather the criminals very well. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm her but she just couldn't calm down considering the state of her face.

A large scream rang through their new home.

"Youichiiiiiiiii! Tsubasa-niiiiii! You jerk!" Mikan immediately bolted towards her brothers' room.

Tono quickly run towards Tsubasa's room where he knew where his little sister and little brothers were upon hearing the scream. He knew that Tsubasa and Youichi had done something again to Mikan. Tsubasa was his younger twin and Youichi was their youngest brother. The two loved to tease their only sister. He opened the door and watched Mikan beating the two. All of them knew how to fight and were all skilled in martial arts. Of course, he knew the two couldn't hurt Mikan because like him, they love her more than themselves.

He and Tsubasa had different personalities even though they were twins. He was the oldest because he was born first and Tsubasa is the second. They were both playboys but he was more mature than Tsubasa.

When Yuka was still fifteen years old, she went to Tokyo to study. Yuka's mother died after giving birth to her. Her family had a small piece of land that supported her studies in Tokyo. Her father wanted her to study in the city so that she would grow smart. Her mother was Russian and her father was Japanese. That was why Yuka's hair was auburn; she inherited it from her mother.

During her middle school when she was only 16 years old, she had many suitors because of her beauty. One of her suitors became obsessed with her but she ignored him because she was serious in her studies. That suitor was the son of one of the famous companies in Tokyo, Andou Incorporation. The suitor's name was Akira Andou. He was also a famous playboy and was the only child. He couldn't accept the fact that Yuka dumped him. He raped her. She filed a case against Akira but still lost because the family Andou was so powerful.

When she learned that she was pregnant, she went back to her hometown to give birth. Her father wanted her to abort the pregnancy but she didn't want to because whatever the reason was, it is still her child so she continued her pregnancy. Eventually, her father accepted the twins when they were born. And those twins were Tonouchi and Tsubasa.

After a year, his mother went back to Tokyo to continue her studies. Since Akira was punished by his family because of the scandal, they sent him to America. Her father and she didn't tell the Andou's about her pregnancy. And after a few months, they learned that Akira had an accident but was still alive and after that, they gave no news about him. Tsubasa and Tono never had an interest in their father because they were so ashamed of what he did to Yuka.

During high school, Yuka meets Mikan's father, Izumi Yukihara at her work place in a restaurant. Yuka was having a part-time job because the money that her father supported her with was not enough. She said that her sons needed it more than her. Yuka and Izumi fall in love with each other. Izumi Yukihara was half-Japanese and half-Spanish. His mother was Spanish and her father was Japanese. Izumi inherited his green eyes from his mother, a trait that Mikan carried. It was a rare to see a person with the same color as hers because only their bloodline had it. That was their pride. That's what Izumi told Yuka.

Just after a month, they became a couple. Yuka confessed to him that someone raped her and she bore a twin. She was afraid that Izumi will leave her but instead, he accepted her and said that it doesn't matter as long as she loves him and he was glad that he already had two sons. The second time she became pregnant, it was because of love.

The time when she was about to tell him that she's pregnant, an elegant woman suddenly showed up and told her that she was Izumi's fiancé and that they were scheduled to marry next month. And when she came home, Izumi was not there and his things had also gone. There was only a letter from him that says he went back to Europe to marry his fiancé.

She went back to her hometown again due to her pregnancy. But because of what had happened, she became depressed and didn't take care of her body while pregnant. She believed that Izumi just played with her. During her pregnancy, she almost had a miscarriage. And Mikan was born prematurely and almost died in the incubator. Because of the baby's strong will to live, she survived. Yuka blamed herself for what happened to Mikan's health and because of that, she stopped studying and just found a job to support Mikan and her two sons.

When Tonouchi and Tsubasa became 3 years old, and Mikan was 1, Yuka met Youichi's father, Shiki Hijiri, who was the famous male vocalist of the famous band Z. They'd met at the place where the Z performed at a birthday party and Yuka was one of the waitresses of the catering services who were serving at the party. Shiki fall in-love to Yuka when she served them after they performed on stage. The birthday celebrant was Shiki's friend that was also part of the band.

Shiki loved Yuka very much and accepted Tono, Tsubasa and Mikan as his own. Because of Mikan's health, Yuka married him and believed that Shiki was the right man for him. After 9 months, Yuka gives birth to Youichi. Shiki supported his family and Mikan's medication through music.

Shiki wanted to change the twin and Mikan's surname to him because he loved them as his own like Youichi but because of financial problem, Yuka told Shiki to change it after they earn a lot and Mikan's medication was not a problem anymore. She didn't want to burden Shiki anymore because he was already troubled by Mikan's health.

After two years, Yuka became the female vocalist of the Z. Their family lived well until Shiki passed away after 6 years in a car accident. They were travelling for their concert tour, but on their way home, because they were so exhausted, they didn't notice that their driver was driving fast and they accidentally bumped into another's car. Yuka who was asleep at that time forgot to fasten her seat belt. Shiki noticed it but it was too late, he immediately unfastened his seat belt and protected Yuka while the van was crashing. Before Shiki died, he let her promise him that she would be strong for their kids and find Shiki's father and asked him forgiveness and that, when the time comes, let Youichi decide. Yuka didn't understand what he meant but she promised him.

Yuka did what she promised to Shiki to be strong. She also searched for his father. When she found him after two months, she learned of Shiki's past. She found him through their band mate. Shiki's family was actually very rich like the Andou's. Now, she understood what he said. His father was very shocked to learn his son's death. Shiki liked music very much but his father didn't agree to it. He wanted his son to succeed the business so he threatened Shiki that he would not give Shiki the inheritance if he chose music. But Shiki chose music so his father threw him out. And now, since Shiki died, there was no one to inherit the company.

When Shiki's father learnt of Youichi's existence, he tried to take Youichi from Yuka. Youichi choose her mother of course than the money but until the present, Youichi's grandfather still visited Youichi to persuade him to go with him to manage the company. He was so persistent. Yuka refused all the money that was given by Youichi's grandfather.

When Mikan's health worsened after Shiki died, all of them went home to Yuka's father. The Z followed Yuka and decided to only play on occasion like weddings, birthdays, and etc. Because the pay is big enough that's why the band doesn't want to play other than occasions near them because Yuka can't bear to travel far away from her children, especially Mikan who's health just recently got better after they went home to her hometown.

The famous agency in Tokyo, the Alice Music Agency that wanted Z to sign a contract with them before still wanted them. The band Z was very wanted on occasions even though they didn't play on stage without party occasion. Their mother's schedule was always full and they could rarely see her at home. The contract said that they would still play on occasions and the pay will be higher. And since the company's owner was also the owner of the famous school Gakuen Alice, one child of every employee will get a scholarship in that school.

Since Nodacchi, Narumi and Reo were still bachelors, they give the scholarship to Yuka since Yuka has four children already. And because of that, Yuka accepted the contract and moved back to Tokyo. Mikan's health still only improved in the countryside so it was hard for them to move back to Tokyo again. But Mikan assured them that she will be alright since she's as strong as a bull now unlike before.

The three mentioned above were Shiki and Yuka's band mate, and were very close to Yuka's family. Nodacchi Masachika, 34 years old is the guitarist, Narumi Anjo, 31 years old, is on the keyboard and Reo Mouri, 30 years old and is the youngest of the four is the drummer. If they have free time, they taught Yuka's kids to play the instruments. All of them knew how to sing very well and had a nice voice like Yuka and Shiki.

Mikan was their only sister. She was born fragile with a weak body and heart. She was prone to sickness. She was always in and out of the hospital when they were kids. They moved to their mother's hometown where their grandfather, their mother's father lives. After his step-father died and thanks to their grandpa, Mikan was okay now with no sign of sickness but they're still worried about her.

He loved his family more than anyone else. He knew that all of them feel the same towards each other. And they loved their mother more than anyone else. In short, the three of them, Tsubasa, Youichi, he and their grandfather loved the two women of their family very much even though they had different fathers.

After Shiki, her mother didn't look at other men anymore. For her, that was enough for her love life always sucked badly. She just needs to focus her attention to her children.

"Tono-niiii, save us!" Tsubasa cried whilst looking at him. Mikan was still beating them.

"What have you done this time?" Tono asked the two males.

Mikan who was red through her anger looked at her eldest brother who always took her side. "Look what've they done to my pretty face Tono-nii!" The two couldn't stop laughing when Mikan spoke; they almost rolled on the floor and held their stomachs while laughing.

After looking at Mikan's face, Tono tried to not laugh in front of Mikan, but ended up laughing out loud like his little brothers, his right hand is hitting the wall while the other was on his stomach. Mikan's face reddened when she saw her brothers' reaction. She expected Tono to beat his other two brothers but eventually he ended up laughing after looking at her face. She then started to beat Tono and then ran to her own room to wash her face.

"Those jerks! They are not my brothers! I'm gonna tell mom about this. Just wait you idiots!"

The two laugh again so hard after seeing their brother beaten up by their only sister. Tono also gave the two beatings. The two cried while holding their head where Tono hit them.

"What's that for Tono-nii?"

"That's for making me laughed you idiots. Now, prepare for a whole week, I'm sure mom won't give us money today!" Tono said.

"Why is it whole week? I know mom just won't give us our allowance for today." Tsubasa complains. Youichi immediately stands up and went to his room to prepare himself. He knows why Tono-nii said whole week.

"Baka, you'll pay for this by your week's allowance!" Tono said while holding his chin where Mikan beat him.

"Oh men! I have a date today!" Tsubasa mutters.

"That's why I told you not to annoy her!" Tono said then returns to his room too like the two did.

Mikan immediately looks at her wardrobe to search for her new uniform. Her eyes widen after looking at her new uniform, "Oh NO! This can't be happening! MOOOOOM!"

After hearing her shout, her grandpa, her three brothers and her mom immediately runs towards her room. Her grandpa's making a fighting stance, "Where's the bastard Mikan, tell me!"

"What is it honey? Are you okay?" Yuka hurriedly runs to Mikan including her three brothers. They are very worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry to scare you grandpa but there's no one here." Mikan apologized. All of them relaxed after hearing her and seeing she's alright.

"Then why are you shouting hag?" Youichi raised his brow towards his sister.

"Youichi! Mind your manner towards your elder sister." Yuka scolded.

"Look Mom! What is that?" Mikan pointed at her new uniform.

"That's your new uniform honey, what's wrong with that?" Yuka exclaimed.

"Uh-oh! Someone will wear skirts today!" Tsubasa whistled after speaking into the air.

"Shut up you baka!" Mikan shouted towards her elder brother.

"Mikan!" Yuka berated her daughter.

"Mom, I don't want to wear skirts! In my old school, I didn't have to wear skirts like this!"

"Of course honey, in your old school, uniforms were not required. But now you're required to wear that in your new school y'know. And you're a lady; you should wear skirts from now on. How can you get a boyfriend if you still act as a boy like your brothers?" Yuka said.

"Mom! How can you say that to your own daughter?" Mikan exclaimed.

"I'm not telling you to get a boyfriend as soon as possible, you're still young. But you're a lady so you should act like one. But if you get a boyfriend, remember to let us meet him. Okay?" All the remaining people in the room were left dumbfounded by their conversation.

"Mom!"

"Now – now!" Yuka claps her hands to get their attention. "5 minutes left before the 30 minutes I've given you is up. Please be downstairs after that. The school bus will be here before 8:30 am. Mikan, honey, be sure to wear your school uniform properly. Boys, get ready quickly." Yuka said then went downstairs with her father.

"Grrrrr! I hate this day!" Mikan annoyingly gets her uniform and wear it. "This sucks!"

After combing her hair, she immediately wore her hazel-orbs-like contact lenses. After hearing her mother's story about her father, she hated him for leaving her mother. So she wore contacts to hide her green eyes. She liked her eye color but after hearing that story, she hated it. Tsubasa and Tono's having black eyes which are also rare to see these days like her green eyes and also Youichi's gray eyes. Both of their eyes were inherited from their fathers because Yuka's having a hazel orbs and none of them inherits it.

Tono and Tsubasa also inherited their father's hair color, black, but their appearances somehow came from Yuka but with a combination of their father. While she and Youichi's hair color inherited from Yuka which is auburn like their grandmother. But their appearances some how're different. Youichi looked exactly like his father, Shiki. He inherited his eyes and appearances while she only inherited her father's eyes. The rest was from her mother and she was glad. But her mother told her that she inherited her father's personality.

"Youichi! Let me borrow your spare uniform! I hate skirts!" Mikan shouted while banging the door of Youichi's room.

"I don't like to, hag! I don't want your ugly body to touch my expensive new school uniform! Just wear your own!" Youichi yelled.

"Grrrrrrr! Just you wait you idiot!" Mikan yelled back at his brother.

* * *

"Mom, Grandpa! The school bus is already here, we're going!" Mikan happily waved goodbye to them. The four hurriedly climb up the school bus. Since the students isn't in the same grade level and the bus just picks up whichever near the assigned area that's studying in Gakuen Alice.

Almost all the girls in the bus screamed when her brothers entered the bus after her and of course, they didn't notice her beauty since she braided her hair just like before and wore thick eyeglasses, not to mention her silver brace in her teeth. Her mother wanted her to wear this brace just for teeth accessory and she couldn't say no. She didn't want to take off her eyeglasses so that people wouldn't notice her contact lens. Even though she was boyish, she loved her hair being braided because her grandpa loves her hair that way. He said she looks like her grandma.

Mikan sat in the last row beside a raven haired boy whose face was covered by his manga and beside him is a blond boy with a rabbit in his hands. The latter didn't bother to look at her and just looking outside the window. The bus is almost full and the only vacant seats were in the last row. Youichi sat beside her followed by her elder brothers. All the eyes are looking at her who's sitting with the hot boys.

'_If their __glares__could kill__, I would've died a long time ago.' _Mikan murmured.

"Oi hag, you should go on a diet! I can't sit comfortably since your butt is big." Youichi lied to annoy his sister.

"You, brat!" Mikan was about to punch Youichi when she remembered where they are and immediately calm herself.

"Youichi stop annoying her!" Tono scolded their youngest sibling.

"Tsk" He lazily answered. "Boring."

* * *

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Dad! They're here.. I've gotta go!" Yuka shouted at the old man who's reading the daily newspaper at the dining table. The maid that was with them was cleaning the kitchen. She hired her to take care of her father when she's at work and the children's at school. They're not poor but they're also not rich.

A blond guy with amethyst eyes greeted her. "Morning, sempai!"

"Narumi! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sempai?" Yuka retorted.

"Hai hai.. Are they already gone to their new school?" Narumi asked while rubbing the back of his head. He also helped her bring her guitar in their van.

"Yup.. With the help of the school bus, what's up for today?" Yuka asked while getting inside of the van.

"We have a practice this morning at the studio. And perform for the Queen's birthday party at the palace this evening." Noda answered.

"I didn't know that we're gonna be playing for the queen's birthday!" Yuka said surprised.

"I heard the queen requested us. I know we're pretty famous but that was before and we've just been on television. Not to mention that we've just come back to Tokyo. How come the queen knows we still performs as Z?" Reo explicated.

"I know you guys are rich, maybe one of you knows the queen personally." Yuka averted.

"Uh-uh! Me? I just know her name, Kaoru Hyuuga. I've never met her personally. I'd just seen her on TV on her wedding day even though I have a relative working at the palace." Narumi said.

'_Kaoru? I know someone with that name but she's not a Hyuuga. Her name is Kaoru Igarashi.' Yuka said to herself._

"Me too, I'll really feel honored to meet the royal family!" Reo exclaimed.

"Don't ask me. I've never seen her face even on TV." Noda said while looking at them.

"We're the same Nodacchi.. I don't have time to watch her wedding day. Even when she's still a princess, I'd never seen her face on the TV because she never let her face to be seen in public." Yuka stated.

"I think she's the rumored princess who married the famous Hyuuga Clan, the number one Yakuza in Tokyo." Noda said.

'_Come to think of it, Kaoru once told me that her boyfriend is a son of a Yakuza.' _Yuka remembered.

"Yeah, I heard it too that our king is also a Yakuza's boss. And they said that that because of that, the government and the Yakuza's hasn't had a conflict ever since the wedding and the Hyuuga clan became the number one in Japan." Reo added.

"But I guess that was just for the Hyuuga clan.. I bet they made a lot of enemies for doing that, a law abiding citizen marrying the opposite?" Noda said.

"I suppose that's how we can say "love makes both sides crazy", isn't it?" Yuka exclaimed. All of them laugh upon hearing her words. Those words have a meaning to the three handsome bachelors because they're secretly in love with their beautiful female vocalist.

* * *

A bullet ball suddenly popped from nowhere and hit Mikan on the face and she passed out. Tono, Tsubasa, and Youichi become furious when they saw Mikan was hit in the face. They immediately look for the culprit. When they saw someone holding something like a gun pointing at Mikan, they immediately approach that someone to confront and beat at the same time regardless it was a girl or a boy. Everybody in the bus becomes tense while witnessing the scene.

When Mikan opens her eyes, she witnesses her brothers' about to punch some familiar expressionless looking girl with amethyst eyes who's looking to her straight in the eye. Almost everybody closes their eyes in fear.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Tsubasa angrily shouted at the girl while Youichi and Tono waited for her answer. She didn't answer back that's why Tsubasa becomes furious. He was about to punch her when Mikan comes from behind and hugs the girl.

"Hotaruuuu! I've missed you!" Hotaru hugs her back and glare at the three lads.

"Hotaru?" The three asked in chorus. They sweat drop after confirming her identity by the way she was glaring them.

"You've changed a lot dummy." Hotaru said while patting Mikan in the head.

She hit the three boys one by one with her baka gun.

"And you three idiots, still over protective of this baka." The students were shocked to know that the famous inventor knew these new students.

"Yo Hotaru-chan! Long time no see. Sorry for trying to hit you just now. You know why I did that." Tsubasa apologized.

"Don't worry. I know you three very well." Hotaru replied.

"Hn." Youichi just said while going back to his seat.

"It's nice to see you again Imai-sama!" Tono kneeled one of his knees and kissed Hotaru's hand. Hotaru immediately fired him her baka gun.

The bus suddenly shook violently because of the rough road. Mikan lost her balance and stumbled down towards the raven haired lad whose manga dropped onto his lap. Her spectacles were thrown somewhere else.

"Mikan!" The four shouted.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please leave a review~

_Hasta la vista amigas y amigos!_


	2. It Started with a Kiss

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Love Makes Both Sides Crazy**

Chapter 2

_It Started with a Kiss_

* * *

"Mikan!" The four shouted.

The lad's eyes were half open when the manga in his face fall. His eyes widened when he saw the girl who seated beside him falling onto his direction. Before he could react, their lips collided and they hugged each other unconsciously. Every body's eye widened upon witnessing the unexpected scene.

Mikan was frozen and had no time to react. Her mind is flying somewhere. _'Hmm, so soft like a cotton candy.' _When she realized what happened, she blushed while their lips were still locked with his. She could hear her heart beats beating madly whilst staring at the lad's crimson orbs. She couldn't make herself separate from him.

At the same time, the crimson eyes lad had the same reaction and feelings towards the brunette. _'Hmm, smells like strawberry.'_

_Click. _Everybody was so focused on watching the two who were kissing, they hadn't noticed that someone took a picture.

"N-Natsume!" The blond boy beside the crimson eyed lad called while blushing. It had been a minute. They hadn't noticed that the school bus had already arrived at their destination.

After hearing his best-friend's voice, he seemed to have come back to earth from heaven. He never wanted to end the kiss but he pushed Mikan through her shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment.

'_Woaah__, this annoying girl who's crying while seeing Imai seems beautiful. I didn't __get a __chance to see her face because she always faced everywhere except me. Pale white skin, a pair of unnatural hazel orbs, small and pointed nose and __natural__ red lips without lipstick that makes it kissable, messy braided auburn hair that makes her more attractive and braces. Seems like her teeth are in perfect shape, why is she wearing braces? Never mind. She looks like a doll.' Natsume said in his mind._

'_His eyes are crimson, my first time seeing it in my life. Is he a human? He's handsome though, __has__ long eyelashes, his well-formed jaw, his kissable lips and pointed nose. His raven hair suit__s__ his looks. Why is he wearing earrings on both sides of his ears? Is he gay? But the earrings look cute on him. He looks like a prince.' Mikan thought after their lips parted._

"You like kissing me that much Polka?" Natsume smirked.

What he said sank slowly in her mind. Then, she blushed after realizing those words. "Who likes to kiss who?" Mikan retorted. _Polka. Polka?_ "What did you call me?"

"POLKA! What else should I call you, Polka-dotted panty girl?" Natsume picked up his manga.

'_Polka-dotted panty girl?' _She then remembered her underwear that she wore after taking a bath. '_But when did he…? Don't tell me it's when I...'_

* * *

***Flashback***

After the ball bullet hits her, she passed out and that's when her skirt slightly blows by the wind making Natsume saw her underwear in the corner of his eyes while his manga was covered half of his face.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Tono, Tsubasa, Youichi and Hotaru covered their ears after seeing the scene; they knew what would happen next.

"YOU PERVERT!" After shouting, she punched him in his face and then ran outside the bus. The raven hair lad was shocked.

'_Baka__, of all the people you mess with, why HIM?' _Hotaru thinks. She then picked up the spectacles Mikan accidentally dropped.

"Mikan!" The three brothers called. They didn't confront the raven lad because they know that it was an accident. They are over protective of her but they knew when and where to protect and defend her. They were reasonable enough not to accuse him even if he annoyed her. They were about to follow her when Hotaru stopped them.

"I'll follow that dummy. You three stay here since it's your first time in this school, you don't know the place. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. I'll bring her to her class myself." She commanded coldly. She then faced Natsume and bowed. Everybody gasped including the three brothers. It's the first time Hotaru had ever bowed to someone.

"Prince, I am apologizing on her behalf. She doesn't know you. Please forgive her."

'_Who is he? The great Hotaru Imai is bowing to him? And the reason to why is because of Mikan.' _The three brothers thought._ 'She really cared for Mikan even though she's cruel and cold.' _They nodded on their own.

"Tsk. It doesn't suit you Imai." Natsume said and walk passed to Hotaru. "Let's go Ruka." The blond follow him. _'That girl is really something huh? Having three idiots follow her and making Imai bow before me which she__ has__ never done before even if her parents told her so. Well, I don't mind since I don't like them bow__ing down__ to me.' _Natsume thought.

'_Prince? Now that I think about it, he's familiar. That's right, raven hair with crimson eyes. This description perfectly fits him, the Crowned Prince, the great Prince Natsume Hyuuga they're talking about.' _As if the three brothers are sharing one thought, their jaw dropped after realizing the person before their eyes.

Everybody in the bus was left dumbfounded after Natsume and Ruka, Hotaru, and the three lads went out their school bus.

"Who's that pumpkin girl that kissed my Natsume-Sama?" A girl with green hair like seaweed snapped to her friends.

"Pumpkin? You're just jealous Sumire. Even with her glasses on, I can see she's pretty. And she didn't do anything wrong, all of us saw it was an accident since the bus shook while entering the school." A blond with a happy face said. Sumire's face flushed.

"Why are you defending her? Do you like that pumpkin glass?" Sumire hits him in the head.

"Koko's right, Sumire! And didn't you notice it? She was with a three handsome boys. She sat among the flowers of our school, she's so lucky!" A girl with a long straight blue hair said.

"That's correct Nonoko. Up until now since the princes joined us on the bus while going to school, nobody would dare to sit at the back since Natsume-sama would always get angry to whoever sat beside him and Ruka-sama." A girl with a long pink wavy hair said.

"You too Nonoko, Anna?" Sumire became furious. "Why the heck is everybody defending that pumpkin girl?"

"Look Sumire, I think you're really just jealous since the "Pumpkin Girl" kissed the crowned prince. And you who are the president of the fan club you made for the princes who haven't kissed them yet." The boy with a dirty blond hair said a boy who looked exactly like Koko except for the shape of their eyes and the difference in the color of their hair.

"You're absolutely right dude!" Koko and the dirty blond hair happily nodded at each other.

"You idiots! Humph!" Sumire hit the two on the head and then walked faster than them towards their classroom. _'Just __wait__ you pumpkin girl!'_

"She's always the same. Are you alright Kitsu?" Nonoko asked the dirty blond haired boy.

"Yeah." Kitsu answered.

"Whenever this happens, you always go to my twin's side Nono. We all know that I'm more handsome than Kitsu." Koko said while putting his fingers in his chin as a sign of being handsome. He was shining. Nonoko flushed.

"You conceited jerk!" Anna hits Koko's head.

"Ouch!" Koko rubbed his head where Sumire and Anna hit him. "You and Sumire's always abusing me so much." He complained.

"Shut up you light-headed jerk. If you confess to Sumire already then she wouldn't hit your head so much!" Anna snapped to Koko. Koko's face becomes a bit sad.

"You know it's not easy. She likes Prince Natsume so much. She even made them a fan club named Natsume-Ruka's fan club." Koko said seriously.

Kitsu hit his head once again. "Man, you're emotional. Try to cheer up a bit! What she feels towards the princes might just be infatuation. In time, she'll realize that the right man for him is you."

"Thanks dude! You always cheer me up when I'm feeling down." Koko laughed while patting his head. And then hit Kitsu's head.

"What was that for?" Kitsu asked.

"That's for hitting my head you idiot brother! Now, all my brain cells are dead." Koko laughs. The two girls happily watched the twins. It was always the same when they meet with each other.

* * *

Mikan banged her head many times in the tree after getting off the bus. She didn't know where she was now. She just ran off without her brothers or Hotaru. Now she was lost. But she was sure that she was already inside the school since she saw the name plate of the school outside.

Gakuen Alice.

"This is because of that perverted sly fox jerk!" After screaming, she hit her head on the tree many times again. Then she collapsed onto the ground, she didn't notice her necklace with an orange pearl pendant fall in the grass. She was exhausted after running so hard and then banging her head in the tree because of her anger.

She looks at the sky while lying on the ground. '_The sky is so bright. And this Sakura tree is so pretty.' _She covered her face with her arms while blushing after remembering what happened a while ago. _'That was my first kiss and that jerk stole it! He even peeked at my undies!'_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I'll kill that jerk! He's making me crazy!" She then returned to former activity of taking her anger out onto the tree. She kicked and punched it.

"Are you done venting your anger on that tree? You should stop now before the tree dies because of your stone-like head." A cold monotone voice speaks from behind.

"Hotaru! You found me!" Mikan immediately hugged her after seeing her but she failed because she was hit by her baka gun. "You're so mean Hotaru."

"Don't hug me with that dirty face of yours dummy!" She then takes out her handkerchief to wipe Mikan's forehead that was red because she hit it hard on the tree. She immediately put some ointment on it with her first aid kit which she always carried around with her because her brother was a medical student.

Mikan was so happy because her best friend was here, with her. Hotaru always looked after her even though she's cruel and cold to her.

"Stop smiling by yourself, idiot!" Hotaru pressed her hands towards her forehead, and handed her the spectacle that she dropped at the bus.

"Ouch!" Mikan held her forehead. "Thanks Hotaru!" She smiled and then put on the glasses.

"Now now, if we're late even for a minute, you'll pay for it. 1,000 yen every minute so I suggest we skip classes so that I'll become rich because of you. In one hour, there is 60 minutes so that's equivalent to 60,000 yen." Hotaru's face shone after imagining the sum of money. Mikan's jaw dropped. Where can she get that money? "And we still have three hours before lunch, and that's equivalent to 180, 000 ye…" Before she finished her statement, Mikan drag her out of that place.

"I don't have money to pay you so tell me what class are you in and where was it located?" Mikan exclaimed. "We still have five minutes left before the bell. I still have five minutes to save my life before dying in your hands."

"Uh-uh. I want to become rich so I won't tell you." Hotaru said while Mikan's dragging her.

"But you're already rich! Now, tell me where your classroom is?" Mikan retorted. Hotaru didn't answer and zip her mouth.

"Ho-Ta-Ruuuuuu!" Mikan was about to punch her best friend when someone called from behind.

"Imai-San, y-you're early." A blond boy with glasses said.

"Oh Kaichou, thanks for saving me from this aho!" Hotaru throws Mikan in the air. The blond boy sweat drops.

"Hotaru you Baka!" Mikan was about to launch an all attack to Hotaru after throwing her off like that when she noticed the blond boy from behind.

"Oh, hi.. I'm Mikan Azumi, Hotaru's best-friend and childhood friend." Mikan happily greeted. The blond boy with glasses flushed. It was the first time that someone had befriended him. Hotaru's case was different since he's the first one to approach her.

"Aren't you one of the Top 1 in the Nationwide's best students in junior level last year?" Yuu exclaimed after hearing Mikan's Full name. Mikan blushed and rubs her head. After seeing Hotaru's cold reaction, Mikan looks at Yuu.

"No. No, it's not m-me! M-maybe the same name, I am n-not a genius like w-what you're saying." Mikan stutters.

"I'm sure it was you, I'm Iinchou Tobita. It's an honor to meet you Azumi-San, you can call me Yuu. I don't know you're Imai-san's best friend." Iinchou bowed and then offer her hand to have a handshake with her.

"Thank you Yuu. I'm a new transfer student here. But it's not me you're talking about." She said to Iinchou and then face Hotaru, "I'm glad we'll be studying in one school Hotaru!" Mikan changed the topic and was about to embrace Hotaru when she fired him the baka gun again. She was thrown somewhere again.

"By the way class president, why weren't you on the school bus this morning?" Hotaru asked while readying her Baka gun to fire it again to Mikan.

"Ah, about that, Dad made me manage the company this morning since Mom and Him were going to attend the Queen's Birthday party this evening. He told me to make sure everything's alright before I come to school." Yuu explained.

"Your parents are crueler than I thought." Hotaru said.

"Don't think that way Imai-San. The truth is Dad already advanced the work for today yesterday since he will go with mom in the queen's party this evening. He worked overtime last night. He just let me make sure everything's alright since it's a part of my training to handle the company in the future." Yuu explicated.

Hotaru and Yuu started to walk towards the building while still talking.

Mikan - Completely ignored.

"Hotaru, Yuu, wait for me!" Mikan shouted.

"By the way Azumi-San, what class are you in?" Yuu asked.

"Just call me Mikan, Yuu. You're so formal. You're Hotaru's friend so you're my friend too!" Mikan said. "Well, I still don't know. Can you bring me to the faculty? They told me to find the teacher named Serina Yamada. They said she's in charge of the transfer students. She knows where my class will be." Before they can react, the bell rang.

"Let's go Iinchou. We'll be late. Just leave that Baka alone." Hotaru said while dragging the class president away from Mikan.

"Wait Imai-San. She's right! Serina-Sensei is the in charge of transfer students. And Serina-sensei is our first class teacher and our homeroom sensei. So we can bring Mikan-chan to her." Yuu said.

"Don't think I don't know that!" Hotaru fired Yuu her baka gun.

'_The truth is she forg__ot__ about that. That's Hotaru for you, she won't admit it.' _Mikan thought. She knew Hotaru better than anyone else.

As if Hotaru heard what she's thinking, she glared at her. Mikan sweat dropped, she didn't want to be hit by her baka gun again.

* * *

Natsume closed his manga. He couldn't focus on reading since his mind is filled with the thoughts of the annoying girl from the bus. '_Why did my heart bea__t__ like crazy after accidentally kissing her?' _He sighs.

"Are you thinking about her Nat?" Ruka said while patting his rabbit. They are waiting for their homeroom teacher.

"Hn" Natsume answered. They are sitting in the last row of their classroom.

Ruka knew Natsume better than anyone else. They were childhood friends and best friends. Natsume was also his cousin since Natsume's mother, Queen Kaoru Igarashi-Hyuuga was the older sister of her mother, Princess Kaori Igarashi-Nogi. The two sisters had 1 year gap. Since King Igarashi, Natsume and his grandfather had no sons, which made Princess Kaoru the Crowned Princess because she's older.

His mother married just after Natsume's mother married his father and was crowned the queen and king. Nobody was against it even though Natsume's father was part of a Yakuza because it was the Queen's choice. There was no problem so far.

Prince Natsume and Princess Aoi, Natsume's younger sister, inherited their father's eyes which are crimson, from the Hyuuga clan, while he inherited their mothers' eyes, deep blue from the Igarashi clan. The Nogi has amber orbs. His father is French where he inherited his hair, blond. His father is one of the richest men in France. His mother used to be a famous model that travels around the world. After meeting his father, they married and she left modeling to be a plain housewife. He was born in France but when he and Natsume become friends, he requested to study with Natsume here in Japan.

He wanted to be with Natsume. Since Natsume is the crowned prince of Japan and also the next leader of the Yakuza, he was carrying a very heavy burden by himself. He wanted to help him even just by supporting him from his side. He was very cold towards the others. Since Natsume and he were princes, almost many students are afraid of them especially of Natsume whose father was the King and the current head of the number one Yakuza in Japan.

He admitted that the new girl was quite pretty and attractive even when she had glassed and braces. He knew she and the three lads with her were new students since he hadn't met them and also, even though it was just two weeks into the new school term, the students from the last term were the same students that their school bus picked up.

It's the first time he saw Natsume getting punched and by a girl too. He knew that Natsume was troubled by her right now. And added to that, the accident kiss on the bus was his first kiss since he and Natsume didn't have a girlfriend since birth.

'_That girl named Mikan, is she really__ that__ important? __She even made__ Imai bo__w__ and apologize to Natsume when she never done that to us even when she__ wa__s at the palace._'

He had a huge crush on Imai since they were young after seeing her in the Palace years ago with her mother. And only Natsume knew. It was love at first sight even though Imai always had her cold aura towards him. Her father owned one of the biggest companies in Japan, the Techno Corp. Her mother was very passionate about her job for being the Queen's Secretary. But her mother was not just her secretary, she was her friend too.

Imai and Tobita have been close friends since Tobita's mother was working at the palace too. They always saw each other in the palace and he couldn't help getting jealous of it. How he wished that he was not a prince so that he could be close to Imai like the class president.

When the three lads surrounded her this morning and about to punch her, he was about to protect her when the girl named Mikan hugs her from behind and the five of them seemed to know each other very well. He also got angry with the lad who kissed Imai's hand. '_How dare he?_' He really wanted to kill those bastards that attempted to hurt Imai with his bare hands.

Speaking of Imai and Tobita, they were not in the classroom yet which was rare for the both love studying, not to mention that Tobita was the class president so he should have been earlier and Hotaru hated to be late. She was a genius like Natsume who always became the top 1 student in class and nationwide in their level but he was not the only one because there was a girl that always tied with him in nationwide best student in Japan. He didn't know the name since he was not interested. He just knew that her family name was Azumi.

He always made it to the Top 10 like Iinchou and Hotaru. This was the last term's result for Top 10 best students in their class after the final exam:

**Natsume Hyuuga = 99.7%**

**Hotaru Imai = 97.2%**

**Ruka Nogi = 95.0%**

**Iinchou Tobita = 93.6%**

Sumire Shouda = 92.9%

Anonymous = 92.5%

Kokoro Yome = 91.3%

Anna Umenomiya = 90.4%

Nonoko Ogasawara = 90.4%

Kitsuneme Yome = 90.1%

The Top 5 are always constant and never change from the beginning except the average. The top 5 was also always in the list of the Nationwide's top 10. This is the result of last year's top 10 students nationwide for their year level, and of course, almost all the top-Notchers were from Gakuen Alice, the number one school in Japan:

**1 - Azumi XxX = XxX Middle School = 99.2%**

**1 - Hyuuga Natsume = Gakuen Alice = 99.2%**

**2 - Imai Hotaru = Gakuen Alice = 97.3%**

**3 - Nogi Ruka = Gakuen Alice = 96.0%**

4 - Anonymous = XxX M.S. = 94.4%

5 - Anonymous = XxX M.S. = 94.1%

**6 - Tobita Iinchou = Gakuen Alice = 93.9%**

7 – Anonymous = XxX Academy = 93.2%

**8 - Shouda Sumire = Gakuen Alice = 92.4%**

9 - Anonymous = Gakuen XxX = 91.6%

**10 - Kokoro Yome = Gakuen Alice = 90.5%**

All Ruka could remember was her surname, Azumi. Since it was alphabetically arranged after the average, her name is always first because she was A, and Natsume was H. But the rest of the list from the class is in the top 20's Nationwide's best. For example:

**11 - Yome Kitsuneme = Gakuen Alice = 90.4%**

**15- Umenomiya Anna = Gakuen Alice = 89.8%**

**16 - Ogasawara Nonoko = Gakuen Alice = 89.6 %**

There it was. The top Notchers in Nationwide's exams were almost all from their class. That was why they became the number 1 school in Japan not to mention that the Royal family studies here. There was also a rumor that the owner of Gakuen Alice was a prince from another country.

Gakuen Alice is known to be the richest school, since the students are 95% rich. Not just rich because the students are also smart. The other 5% is for those scholar students.

* * *

"This is the faculty room Mikan-chan." Yuu said when they arrived in front of the faculty room.

"Thanks Yuu!" Mikan said.

"Ja ne~ Mikan-chan. We have to go to our classroom before the teachers see us here." Yuu said and waves to Mikan and then leave with Hotaru.

"Ja Yuu! Hotaru, let's have lunch together ne~" Mikan said and enter the faculty room. She was shocked to see who was sitting on the couch while munching some snacks with a beautiful blond lady with them.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Please leave a review~

And thank you for those who added my Love Makes Both Sides Crazy in their favorite lists and story alerts.

_Hasta la vista amigas y amigos!_


	3. The Surprised Test

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Love Makes Both Sides Crazy**

Chapter 3

_The Surprised Test_

* * *

"Ja Yuu! Hotaru, let's have lunch together ne~" Mikan said and enter the faculty room. She was shocked to see who was sitting on the couch while munching some snacks with a beautiful blond lady with them.

"Oi hag, finally, you're here. We've been waiting for you since forever." Youichi said then munches another cookie. Tsubasa drinks.

"I can see you're already here idiot!" Mikan retorted to her younger brother.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Tono waltz towards Mikan and about to hug her when Mikan avoided him and face the beautiful blond lady.

"Hello Sensei, nice to meet you!" Mikan gives her a bow. "Sorry for being late. I was lost in my way here."

"Are you Miss Mikan Azumi?" The blond lady asked and smiled to her.

"Hai." Mikan answered.

"It's okay Miss Azumi. We're glad to have you all here in Gakuen Alice. I am Serina Yamada, I'll be your homeroom teacher. By the way, Welcome to Alice Academy."

"Thank you, Sensei." Mikan said.

"Please have a seat Miss Azumi, I'll explain the rules and regulations of this school." Serina offered.

Time skips.

"Let's proceed now to your assigned classrooms. Mr. Tonouchi Azumi and Mr. Tsubasa Azumi, your classroom is in the high school division. Ms. Mikan Azumi and Mr. Youichi Hijiri, your classrooms are in the middle school division." Serina said.

* * *

Mikan's the last one with Serina since she's her homeroom teacher. They already brought her brothers in their own classrooms.

"Please wait here Ms. Azumi. Please enter as I called you." Serina said.

"Hai Serina-Sensei!" Mikan answered. She just looks at her entering the big door. Above the door was written 3B. The 3 stand for the 3rd year and B is for Middle School. A is for elementary and C is for High School. Yoichi is in class 1B since he is a Middle School 1st year. Her twin elder brothers are in class 2C, 2nd year high school students. She can hear Serina's voice inside since the door was not totally closed.

"We have a new student. Please welcome, Ms. Mikan Azumi." Upon hearing her name, she immediately entered the classroom. Almost all the students gasped after seeing her. She was the girl this morning that kissed with the crowned prince in the school bus. Hotaru and Yuu gladly smiled after knowing that Mikan will be their classmate.

"Hello, I am Mikan… Please take care of me…" She said and bowed.

"Now, please pick the name of the student who will become your partner Mikan." Serina said. Mikan then put her hand inside a round fish tank. Inside it was folded papers of the names of each student in the class. It was their tradition to pick the partner of the new students. After picking up the name of the lucky student, Mikan wished it was Hotaru who she picked. She gave it to Serina to read its content.

Serina slowly unfolded the paper. After reading the content, she grinned. The two best students nationwide will be partnered. What will happen to these two? Very interesting…

* * *

A brunet guy with green orbs entered the office of his big brother. He immediately sits down on the couch and greeted him. "I'm here." It's been so long since he's been here Japan. The last time he visited this country was almost seventeen years ago. They came here since they are invited at the queen's birthday ball.

The big brother looks at him and smiled. Despite the old age, his older brother still looks young. He's also a brunet and has green orbs. "Who picked you up in the airport? Who's with you?" The big brother asked.

"My fiancé, her daughter and my son were with me. I left them in the palace. I came to visit my only brother. I missed you Kazu-nii." He answered. "How's sister-in-law?"

"Himemiya's in the palace. She's helping her niece to prepare for the ball tonight, the Queen's birthday celebration." Kazumi answered.

"How's my favorite niece?" Izumi asked. He's very excited to see his only niece and of course his sister-in-law.

"She's at school. You know her, she likes studying. She's one of the top 10's last year Nationwide's exams for freshmen high school level. She was the top 3. This year, she wanted to be the top 1 that's why she's studying harder than before." Kazumi proudly speaks. "She got the top 1 last year here inside the school for freshmen high school level."

"Wow! That's good! I know she can do it! That's my niece!" Izumi proudly said.

"So how long do you want to stay here in Japan, 2 weeks, 3 weeks, one month? And how's your son?" Kazumi asked. "I hope you'll stay here longer."

"Your nephew's wandering in the palace's ground. He also got the highest rank in his own school. He's a very hard working student." Izumi paused and then answered Kazu's first and third question. "I dunno. You know I can't leave our country for long. They need me." He sips the coffee on the table. "And how about Prince Kazumi, when do you want to visit your mother's homeland?" He asked him back.

He laughed out loud. "I will go back there if you already produce your own heir to the throne, your own blood. When do you plan to marry Luna? She's been your fiancée since you're born." Kazumi asked his younger brother. The throne was supposedly to him but he doesn't want it.

When Izumi was born, he felt sorry for him to leave him such big responsibilities. He gave up the throne because he thinks he cannot handle the kingdom. He flew to Japan where his father was born. He produced his own company, the Alice Music Agency and his own school, an elite school called the Gakuen Alice. As time passes, it grew and became successful. Alice was their mother's name.

He met his wife Himemiya and they married after a year. He escaped from being a royal blood but eventually ended up in a royal family. Himemiya Igarashi is one of the princesses of Japan. King Igarashi who was the king that time was her older brother.

He was very glad that his younger brother doesn't hate him for leaving him behind even though his brother doesn't want to be a king too. But unlike him, Izumi accepted the great responsibility even though he rebelled sometimes like flying here in Japan and marrying someone. He just doesn't want to be married to the lady of the Koizumi family. He hated to be manipulated.

"You know I can't marry her yet. I am still married at another woman. I don't know where she is to file a divorce." Izumi replied. But that was a silly answer.

"You still love her, isn't it?" Kazumi asked. Izumi didn't answer. He just stared at nothing particular. Kazu doesn't know what exactly happened to his younger brother but he knows that there was something big happened to him when he went back to Europe seventeen years ago.

"You're leaving Luna hangs in the air when you don't have the intention to marry her. Our family has any means to find your wife and had a divorce with her, not to mention that I married the most powerful and influential family here in Japan. We will find her in no time." Kazumi added. They are a royal family and they are rich, finding a missing girl won't be a problem, right? But his younger brother doesn't want that to happen. He's making it a reason not to marry his fiancé which he doesn't love. But he knows there was still a reason behind it which Izumi didn't want telling him.

Izumi never told anyone about the woman who he married years ago. Even him, he doesn't know his sister-in-law's identity. What's her name or what she looks like? She was a very mysterious woman to him. Very.

* * *

"Your partner will be…" Jinno paused. Tono sweat dropped. He's hoping for a female partner. In fact, he wanted the shouldered length hair brunette girl with pink highlights and green eyes to be his partner.

"Yamanouchi Shizune… Please raise your hand." Jinno continued. Shizune wants to complain but she knows it has no use. Once the partner of the transfer student has been assigned, nobody's allowed to disagree especially when your homeroom teacher is very strict like Jinno. She admits that these new students are handsome but she only wanted for her time to be consumed with her boyfriend, Subaru Imai. He's ahead of her. He's in college now, a medical student.

"Next… For Tsubasa… your partner will be…" Jinno said whilst opening the paper. Tsubasa swallowed an imaginary lump. He doesn't want to be partnered with a guy. Tono's lucky since he's been partnered with a girl. The girl they called Shizune was pretty, only her glasses distracts her beauty.

"Misaki Yukihara." Jinno finished. "The chosen partners will guide you in this school this first semester."

"Misaki… That's a girl right?" Tsubasa asked. '_Where have I heard of Yukihara?'_

Everybody laughs except the girl with green eyes. She's blushing through her anger. '_How dare he ask that? Of course I am a girl!_'

"Am I wrong? Is Misaki Yukihara a guy?" Tsubasa asked again. '_Oh no! I want a girl!_' Almost all the students' laugh became louder. Misaki wanted to punch Tsubasa really hard for making her embarrassed like this. She just clenched her fist. She promised that this guy would get it to her later.

Jinno cleared his throat to make the class in silence and then he speaks. "Raise your hand Ms. Yukihara so that the new student can see you and won't be confused about your gender." Misaki raises her right hand slowly. Tsubasa was dumbstruck by her beauty. That's the girl he wanted to be his partner, lovely and very pretty. '_Is this a dream come true?_'

Tono bit his lip. '_Why is she his partner? She's my type! This idiot brother's very lucky._'

* * *

Luna's the only daughter of one of the most influential families in their country. The Koizumi's and the Yukihara's are closed families. Luna's father, Kuonji Koizumi was supposedly Princess Alice's fiancé.

But Alice runs away to Japan before they're married and met their father. Like mother like sons. All of them met their love here in Japan. Their father was the perfect example of Cinderella man. After years, Alice and their father went home to Europe with him to let the old folks see their grandson. She was pregnant that time to Izumi. Even though the King and Queen disagree, they accepted their father and made him the king because Alice and he was already married and they don't want a family shame.

The Koizumi family gets angry. But that time, Kounji's girlfriend got pregnant and bore a baby girl. They made a deal that one of Alice's children will have to marry Kuonji's daughter. Alice's parents agreed to the compensation, they can't do anything since it was Alice's fault.

When Izumi was disappeared, Koizumi got pregnant with one of her boyfriends. Kounji paid the guy to get him out of Luna's life because he wanted her to be the queen. Luna bore a baby girl named Wakoko Usami. Despites how Kounji hates it, Luna makes Wakoko's surname to Usami, Wakoko's father.

"I have to go Kazu-nii. I just passed here to see you." Izumi said. He doesn't want to talk about his wife. Yes, he wanted a divorce with her but he can't now, he still has some problem to solve before he does that. Their marriage license has still of use to him. He wondered what happen to her after leaving him. What's her life right now? Does she still think of him or she has another man after him? '_Why am I still thinking of her after what she has done to me? Stop thinking about her! She's a gold-digger!_'

"Okay, see you later at the palace. You can sleep at my place if you like, you're always welcome there." Kazumi said.

"Yeah…" He answered. And then, he exited the office. He came here in Japan with Luna, Wakoko and his son. They are currently staying at the palace. They are special visitors because they're a royal family from another country. He would like to stay at his brother's place but it will offend the Palace if they do.

* * *

"Please pick your soon-to-be partner Youchi-kun." Misaki said. Youichi was actually shocked to know who will be his homeroom teacher from now on. Misaki Anjou was Narumi Anjou's younger brother and he visited them sometimes with Narumi. Now, he has to call him Misaki-sensei instead of just Misaki only. He then picked a paper in the container of the folded papers. He gave it to him.

"Your partner will be… Aoi Hyuuga." He said. Almost all their classmates gasped. How can it be? The princess will be partnered with this handsome lad. They can't complain. Some cried because their names hasn't picked by Youichi. Youichi's gray eyes look around to find who would his partner will be.

"Okay… Please settle down." Misaki told his students to behave. "Youichi-kun, Aoi-chan's not present today because of family matters and gatherings but hopefully, she will be present tomorrow. For now, please sit at that vacant seat." Misaki pointed. Youichi followed.

'_Aoi Hyuuga, isn't she the youngest princess?_' Youichi thought whilst walking towards the assigned seat. '_I wonder what's happening to my idiotic brothers and sister. This will be another boring day._' He yawns.

* * *

After hearing his name, the manga in his face suddenly falls. He sighs. He doesn't expect to be the new student's partner. _'So troublesome… Why must it be me of all students in class?'_

"Mr. Hyuuga…" Serina called. "Please raise your hand for Ms. Azumi to recognize you." She instructed. Natsume didn't bother to look at the new student. He just returned the manga back to his face.

Serina sighs. She never expected him to follow what she says anyway. "You can sit beside the guy with a book in his face. He's your partner from now on." She said. Mikan nodded. Hotaru didn't bother to look at her whilst Yuu smiled at her, the rest was giving her a death glare especially Sumire except the boys.

"If you need something, you can ask your partner Mikan-chan." Serina added. After walking towards her assigned seat, she greeted her partner and seatmate before sitting down.

"Hi… I'm Mikan, nice to meet you! I'll be your partner from now so please take care of me." She said while offering her right hand for a handshake. The guy didn't bother even to move so that she can sit. Mikan withdraws her hands when she concluded that this guy won't ever introduce himself and have a handshake with her. Ruka who sits beside him just look at her.

"Hey are you deaf? Can you please move so that I can sit?" Mikan asked. She asked him again, this time, she neared her mouth to his ears and shouted, "Please move so that I can sit Mr. Who-thinks-he-owned-the-world!" After that, she takes off the manga out of his face. She was shocked to recognize who he was.

Natsume was annoyed by what she did. He opens his eyes to snap at her when he recognized her. The girl from this morning!

"It's you!" They both shouted. Both blushed after remembering what happened this morning.

'_Why's my life in a mess? I don't want to see this guy ever! Kami-sama… do you hate me so much to put me in this kind of trouble?_' Mikan said in her mind.

Natsume grinned after seeing her reaction. '_My life will be fun from now on..._' he thought.

Serina cleared her throat to get the class' attention. "It's time for our next period. Let's proceed to the music room." She said. Everyone followed her while exiting the classroom.

* * *

"We will have a duet for the couple dance where the king and queen will dance first. I think this song is perfect for it!" Yuka exclaimed while pointing to a certain song in their list. It's one of her favorites. "You sing with me Narumi."

"Sure!" Narumi gladly said. This is his chance.

"Okay, let's start!" They started to play the instrument and Yuka sings the intro followed by Narumi in the chorus. After practicing the song trice, they moved on another song, they need at least ten songs for the ball tonight. The palace gave them the programmed and they're the one who'll choose the song. Of course, the birthday song won't be gone from the list.

* * *

"Everyone will present a song in front… This is a surprised test. I will choose four students who will get the highest score." Serina said. "Those four will get the highest grade this semester in music class. But still, the four of them are still required to go in class." Everyone gasped. Almost all of them wanted to be one of the top 4. Even if they failed at every exam, it won't affect their grade at all if they're picking on one of the best four.

"You'll sing in front and should use one instrument of your choice. Whether it's an organ, guitar, violin or whatever you wanted to play while singing." Serina added. "The song is also your choice."

"Yamada-Sensei, can you give us time to practice at least 5 minutes?" Kokoro asked.

"No. I told you that it's a surprise. And there's no more time. Now, let's start with…" Serina said. She picked up names again where they choose the partner of the new students. "… Ruka Nogi, Mr. Nogi, please come in front now." A blond boy with blue eyes walks in front. In school, the teachers don't call the royal students a prince or princess. They are just a normal student in school.

Ruka chooses the guitar. He then started to sing. Almost all the girls giggled.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush,_

_what__ a rush…_

_'__cause__ the possibility_

_That you ever feel the same way_

_About me, it's just too much,_

_just__ too much…_

He looks at her, the amethyst eyes lass with an expressionless face. She has a short raven hair that reaches her shoulder. His heart's beating madly when she stares straight in his eyes. He's always speechless when it comes to her. When they accidentally saw each other on the patio of the palace or inside the school, he always blushed. He felt embarrassed and just walks away.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you,_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

She's not in the mood to listen to his song. She should think of her own song to sing later when her name will be called. Suddenly, her heart beats madly after looking at his eyes. His voice draws her in. There's something in his voice that wanted her to look at him and listen to his voice.

_Do you ever think?_

_When you're all alone_

_That we could be_

_Where this thing would go_

_Am I crazy of falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

She never wanted this to happen but every time he looks at her, she feels strange. She can't explain it but she feels happy whenever she saw him staring at her. Why does she feel this way towards him? Is she crazy?

_Do you catch your breath?_

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back?_

_Like the way I do_

_'__cause__ I try and try to walk away_

_But I know this crush __ain't__ goin' away_

His heart's jumping fast. He can't believe it. She's actually looking at him for a moment now. Does it mean she likes him too? He never wanted to hope but deep inside him, he's very hopeful that the feeling is mutual. He finished the song and went back to his seat. Everybody gives him a round of applause. Serina smiled and write his grade in her score sheet. "The next to present will be… Ms. Sumire Shouda, and will be followed by Ms. Hotaru Imai." Sumire stands up and presents in front. After presenting, Hotaru followed. She gets the guitar.

_If you laugh with a big, big voice__  
The copycat would have laughed along with you right away_

This song was her favorite. Mikan and her sing this in a contest when she has her summer at Mikan's hometown. They won the first prize. This is the first song that comes to her mind after thinking many times.

_The road we walked, hand in hand__  
Today, let the two of us run together__  
When I am with you, any world will shine brightly_

Mikan and she met because of her uncle. Her uncle is a band member of Z where Mikan's mom and step-dad are the lead vocalists. They learned to play musical instruments because of them. Eventually, they became best friends because she likes Mikan's personality even though Mikan has annoying brothers like Tono and Tsubasa.

_Being next to you like that__  
Each little happiness like this__  
Will change into a smile as we embrace each other_

Her uncle is no other than Narumi. He was her mother's younger brother. Her mother has two younger brothers, Narumi Anjou and Misaki Anjou who's a teacher here in Gakuen Alice. The two are still bachelors. But her uncle Misaki has a long time girlfriend which is her homeroom teacher, Serina Yamada. They are already engaged and they planned to marry next year._We went by bicycle, like that rainbow__  
Let's live in happy colours forever__  
_

The song has just ended but Ruka's still dumbfounded by her angelic voice. He can still hear her voice singing to him. Natsume tap his shoulder to snap out of it. He felt embarrassed towards his cousin. But he knows Natsume understands his feelings. Everybody gives her a round of applause.

After Hotaru, there are still many students after her who presented. And finally, it's Mikan's turn. She chooses the piano and started to play it while closing her eyes.

_When the fireworks suddenly explode in the air..._

_I couldn't keep my eyes off from your face..._

_I gazed at you quietly..._

This was the first song she learnt from her mother from teaching her the piano when she was seven, a very special song for her mother. Her mother always cried after singing this song. She never knows why and she didn't tell her the reasons whenever she asked her. Yuka's very talented. Almost all the Z's songs were composed by her like this one. The others are composed by her late stepfather.

_It'd be so much easier if I was able to hate you..._

_Because I always remember you, in situations like this..._

_I can't help but think about the times we spent together._

The crimson eyes lad was mesmerized by her beautiful voice. He never expects her to sing this good. It's not only him but almost all were mesmerized. She's one of the best voices they ever heard after some students like Hotaru. She plays the piano well too.

_I'm ready to forget you..._

_It's just my tears at my heart too much._

_I wonder... why did we meet each other?_

_When I close my eyes..._

_It's like you are here._

While singing, Mikan can imagine Yuka's tears falling down her cheeks. That's why she can't stop her feelings. They can feel the emotions very much. They give her a round of applause like the previous presenter but hers is louder. Sumire gets irritated after seeing Koko and the others were amazed of her voice. She clenched her fist. '_Why does this girl always get everybody's attention?_'

"Okay, last but not the least… Our last performer will be Mr. Natsume Hyuuga." Serina announced. The only folded paper left was his. He walks in front. He knows how to play many musical instruments but he chooses the guitar. He's best at playing string instruments.

He then strummed the guitar started to sing. This is the best song he thinks for the girl who caught her attention since this morning.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please leave a review~

And thank you for those who added my Love Makes Both Sides Crazy in their favorite lists and story alerts.

Here are the title of the songs:

Title: Crush / Artist: David Archuleta - sang by Ruka

Title: Shiawase no Niji / Artists: Kana Ueda & Rie Kugimiya - ENGLISH LYRICS - sang by Hotaru

Title: Utakata Hanabi / Artist: Supercell – ENGLISH LYRICS - sang by Mikan

_Hasta la vista amigas y amigos!_


	4. The Royal Birthday Party

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Love Makes Both Sides Crazy**

Chapter 4

_The Royal Birthday Party_

* * *

He then strummed the guitar started to sing. This is the best song he thinks for the girl who caught her attention since this morning.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

There's something from her that he can't explain when he looks at her. Does she have a magic? Or a love potion? When she smiled at Hotaru, its like sparkling around her and everything's in slow motion.

_Shut me out of the sky_

_You're my __kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

Maybe he just has a fever that's why he feels strange. But he remembered the kiss the morning. Her strawberry scents, her soft and kissable lips, her beautiful but fragile looks. This is the first time he got attracted to a girl like this ever. Is it love at first sight? No, this is love at first kiss, ha-ha… Because what he felt started to that kiss.

_Some things __gotta__ get loud_

_Cause if not, they just don't make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

After that incident, he can't stop thinking about her. It's funny because he just met her just a few hours ago. This isn't love, is it? Love can't measure on how long you know that person. That's what he always heard from his parents.

_Get out, Get out, Get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, Don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

Everybody listened to him. He's the crowned prince after all, including the long auburn lass with unnatural hazel orb eyes who was mesmerized by his voice. After singing, they give him a round of applause. Sumire and all the fan girls shouted and almost fainted from his charm and talent. He puts the guitar in its original place where he gets it and smirks. He walks back to his seat with his hands in his pockets.

Mikan swallowed an imaginary lump while staring at him walking towards her. '_This rude guy is like a real prince. How can he sing like that?_' She sighs. He stops in front of her while she continues on staring at him. Her mouth's still gaped wide. She was shocked when he neared his head towards her ears.

"It's dangerous to continue staring at me like that. And close your mouth Polka, I might not stop myself from kissing you…" Natsume whispered.

"What?" She asked and blushed. She bit her lips while clenching her fists hard.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" He asked her.

"Just shut up pervert!" She said, still blushing. Natsume smirks.

"If you want me to shut up then let me sit. You're in my way." He said.

Mikan's face becomes redder after realizing it. Natsume's sitting between her and the blond guy with a pet. She immediately stands up to let him pass. Serina cleared her throat to get everybody's attention.

"If you're wondering about this surprised test, let me tell you why I gave it and then after that, I will announce the big four whom got the highest scores." She paused then continued. "I was surprised too when the principal told the faculty about this. He said that he wanted four students in a class from our school to perform at the Queen's birthday party this evening and he just announced it this morning. He picked only one class for the whole school and that's us. That's why I did this to pick the four best students. I hope it won't be a problem. I made it a surprise because those four doesn't have more time to practice just the rest of the day for their performance."

Everyone became excited excluding the two princes and the girl with a cold and stoic expression. Hotaru looks at Mikan whose expression is visible. Her eyes are sparkling.

"If I call your name, please stand up and walk in front. Those four are not allowed to argue with me or back out, you will get a heavy punishment from me. You know what will I do right?" She looks at her record. She sat down in the teacher's chair. Everybody excluding the three become excited. How can they say no to that? It's a royal ball and almost all wanted to go.

_Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name_. _Please don't say my name_. Ruka silently prayed.

"Ruka Nogi." Serina called. The class claps their hand. He deserves to be called.

_Damn! _Ruka sighs. He looks at Natsume whose face is covered by his manga. He stands up and walks towards the front.

"Hotaru Imai." Hotaru sighs. '_Why me? I liked high grades but I don't like the idea of performing on stage._' She followed Ruka in front but stands up on the opposite side, far from him.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume didn't move an inch after hearing his name. Serina didn't bother because she knows Natsume wouldn't try to do something she wouldn't like. Now everybody becomes tensed. Who will be the last one? Sumire prepared to stand up. She has the confidence that she will be the last one to be called.

"And last but not the least… Mikan Azumi." Sumire stands up to walk in front but stop after the name sinks into her mind. Her friends were surprised by what she did. She bit her lips while her cheeks are blushing because of embarrassment. She then raised her hand.

"May I go out Serina-sensei?" She said and pretends that she needs to pee.

"Of course, you may go out." Serina answered.

Mikan's not sure if she heard it right. She looks around to confirm it. Everybody's looking awed to her. Yuu smiled at her and give her a thumbs up while Hotaru's giving her a cold stare like usual. Her smile became wider. She stands up and hurriedly run to Hotaru to hug her but she only fired her baka gun to her. She was really happy because it's the first time going to the palace and then she will perform with Hotaru once again.

"Now, these four will remain here to practice for tonight's event. The rest will proceed to their next class." She said. Everyone walks out excluding the names that was recently mentioned.

"Congratulations to you Imai-san, Mikan-chan! Ganbantte!" Yuu said before going out.

"Arigatou Yuu!" Mikan replied. Serina left with them to give them some advice and reminders.

"You're allowed to remain here 'till 4pm to practice. After that, someone will get all of you to have a makeover for the party tonight and to bring you to the venue. It was sponsored by the school. But since Mr. Nogi and Mr. Hyuuga needs to go on their own makeover, just meet at the palace at 6pm. You'll be instructed by the organizer. Good luck and do your best. You will be graded according to your performance. I'll be there to watch you. If you don't perform tonight, you'll get a failing grade for music for the whole semester. I'll inform your parents." Serina explained and then walks out.

They swallowed an imaginary lump. They can see that Serina's not joking. The most problems they have is team work.

"So what song we'll present? According to Serina-sensei, we need to present one song." Mikan asked them. No one reacts. '_This is bad. I don't want to fail music._' She looks at Hotaru with falls of tears in her face. Hotaru sighs. She can't help it if Mikan makes that face in front of her. It's okay if only the two of them will perform but the problem is if the raven hair prince cooperated.

* * *

After walking out of class, she went into the toilet. She really wanted to hurt that girl, the new girl in her class. Why has that girl been one of the chosen four? It's always her who was always chosen. It was good that she thinks of a reason why she stands up or else, she really made herself embarrassed in front of her classmates.

It was the new student who stole Natsume's first kiss this morning. That's right! Since she was the president of his fan club, she investigated their love life and both of the princes haven't had a girlfriend from the start. She can be called a stalker but she can't help it. She likes them from the beginning especially the crowned prince.

And then, the new girl was the first girl that Prince Natsume talked with excluding his relatives. She remembered the time when he whispered something in her ear after he presents in front. Whenever somebody tried to talk to them, the two princes only ignored them including her.

She clenched her fist while a tear falls down her cheek. _No! I will prove to her that I'm ahead of her. I am Sumire Shouda, one of the best students in Gakuen Alice, one of the top 10 in my class. One of the top students in Japan! She can't win against me. She's just a nuisance to me. She's nothing._' She wipes her tears while smiling at herself in front of the mirror. "You'll regret coming to this school!" She uttered before coming out.

* * *

"Can we sing that?" Mikan exclaimed after giving her suggestion to them. "It's one of my favorite songs."

_Not bad! _Hotaru and Ruka thought.

"I liked that song. Then it's decided, we'll perform that song." Hotaru confirmed.

_How could she decide just like that? _Natsume thought.

"I'll be the one to play the drums." Hotaru added.

"Wow! I want to play drums too Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"I chose it first so you choose another baka." Hotaru replied.

"Drum?" Ruka asked her. He was amazed that she chooses to be the drummer. He expected it that either Natsume or he will be the drummer.

"Do you have a problem with me playing the drums?" Hotaru asked coldly while glaring at him.

"N-no…" Ruka answered while rubbing the back of his head. "Then I'll play the base." He added.

"Then I can play the electric guitar." Mikan exclaimed.

"No, you'll be the pianist Polka." Natsume interrupted. "I'll be the guitarist."

"What? But I chose the electric guitar first! You choose another instrument baka!" Mikan complained.

"I'll be the one deciding, you'll play the piano." Natsume insisted.

"I don't like! I want the guitar." Mikan shouted. They are still arguing when Hotaru interrupted them.

"Urusai! Mikan, you play the piano. Natsume will play the guitar. The two of you will be the main vocalists." Hotaru exclaimed.

"But Hotaru-" Mikan tried to complain.

"No buts. Now, let's start practicing. I don't want to fail this subject so all of you better cooperate if you don't wanna die young." Hotaru stated and then glared especially at the raven hair lad.

* * *

"I didn't know that the theme is a masquerade ball." Yuka said while looking at herself in front of the mirror. She's wearing a light blue long gown with a blue mask on her face. Narumi, Noda, and Reo were wearing black tuxedos and masks on their faces.

"Yeah… I'm not comfortable with this but we have no choice since these clothes are required for the party. I still wanted to wear faded jeans and sleeveless shirt of mine." Reo answered. Noda and Narumi nodded.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. By the way, Mikan's homeroom teacher called me. Mikan's one of the performers tonight. She will sing. She was chosen." Yuka happily announced.

"That's good. I heard my niece will perform too along with her." Narumi said.

"That's good. Mikan has a very good talent in music." Noda said.

"Yeah… Like mother like daughter!" Yuka exclaimed. "Well, since I'll be busy singing on stage, I asked my sons to accompany her. Hope you don't mind me giving the invitations of yours to my lovable sons to let them enter the palace. You don't need it since we only need one invitation for us." She said.

"Yup, we don't mind sempai." Narumi said. The rest nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you're a girl. You see, I know someone with the same name as yours and he's a guy. So I thought you were a guy." Tsubasa apologized after Jinno walks out. Misaki sighs after hearing his explanation.

"It's okay." She simply answered. Speaking of the devil, a man entered the room. Tono and Tsubasa's jaws dropped on the floor after recognizing him.

"Misaki—" They haven't finished what they're saying.

"—Sensei. Call me Misaki-sensei since I'll be your biology teacher from now on." Misaki continued. The two swallowed an imaginary lump. Misaki can be scary sometimes when he's serious but he's actually a joker when outside the school like his brother Narumi.

"He's the one I'm talking about." Tsubasa informed Misaki besides him.

"I see." She said and smiled. _He's not bad after all._

* * *

_Her Majesty the Queen_

_Cordially invites you to_

_The Royal Birthday Party_

"Mr. Narumi Anjou, Mr. Nodacchi Masachika, Mr. Reo Mouri, and Miss Yuka Azumi." The announcer announced upon entering of the four mentioned. (AN: I dunno what you call him, is it announcer?)

"Mr. Shuichi Sakurano."

"Let's welcome her majesty the Queen… And his majesty the King…" Everybody gives their attention at the entrance of the hall where the queen and king entered. Behind them were some guards. The masks have no use since their names were announced.

"There's still half an hour left before we sing. I need to go to the toilet." Yuka said to Narumi after looking at the couple who're currently entering.

"Sure, double time sempai." Narumi said. Yuka nodded. She then went into the toilet. She just needs to call her children because she hasn't seen them yet.

"Mr. Subaki Imai, Mrs. Hana Imai, Countess of Japan." The announcer announced while the guests are entering. He continued.

"Emperor Izumi Yukihara, Emperor of Spain." Everybody gasped after hearing his name. "Lady Luna Koizumi, Countess of Spain." A brunet man entered with a pink shoulder hair woman beside him. Everybody's eyes are with them. The reporters can't stop flashing their cameras to take a picture.

"Prince Rei Serio, Prince of Spain, Lady Wakoko Usami." A long raven hair guy entered with a lass besides him.

"Mr. Subaru Imai, Miss Shizune Yamanouchi." Almost all the guests are from nobles and high rank families.

"Prince France Nogi and Princess Kaori Nogi, Prince and Princess of Japan."

"Mr. Tonouchi Azumi, Mr. Tsubasa Azumi, Mr. Youichi Hijiri." The brunet emperor looks at the three lads who entered together. The first two names were very familiar. In fact, he knows the two. If he's not mistaken, they are twin. Narumi waves his hand to let the three knows where they are.

"Have you seen Mikan?" Tono asked after going to them.

"She's not yet here." Narumi answered.

"Let's just wait. It's still too early." Noda said. The three agreed.

"Prince Kazumi Yukihara and Princess Himemiya Yukihara, Prince and Princess of Spain and Japan."

"Mr. Misaki Anjou and Miss Serina Yamada."

"Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Aoi Hyuuga, Prince and Princess of Japan."

"Prince Ruka Nogi, Prince of Japan, and Princess Misaki Yukihara, Princess of Japan and Spain." Tsubasa and Tono look at the brunette wearing a mask besides the blond lad. '_She's a princess?_'

"Mr. Isanagi Tobita, Baron of Japan, Lady Vivi Tobita. Mr. Iinchou Tobita"

"Miss Hotaru Imai and Miss Mikan Azumi." The two entered wearing an elegant cocktail gown and a high heel boots for Hotaru while flats for Mikan. It'll be a mess if Mikan wore a high heel. They are the only one wearing short gown that's why everybody's eyes are with them. Since they have masks, they don't worry about their faces exposing in the newspapers. Tono, Tsubasa and Youichi smirked while the others were amazed like the queen and king. Ruka and Natsume can't help but stare at them.

Yuka was glad after seeing her children safe and sound. She's been calling them since forever but she can't contact them. She walks near them but she bumps into someone. She almost falls into the ground but that someone holds her tightly preventing her to stumble down.

"I'm sorry." The brunet guy said. They stared at each other's eyes behind the mask for a moment.

"I should be the one apologizing because I didn't look at the way I'm walking." Yuka said while staring at the pair of his green eyes.

"It's okay." He said while gazing at her hazel orbs. His heart's beating rapidly.

"I-I…" Yuka was speechless. Her heart's pounding fast.

"Honey!" A woman with pink shouldered hair called out . "What are you doing?"

"Luna!" Izumi exclaimed. It's like he made a sin. Like a man coveting another woman without a wife but only a fiancé. "I am just helping her, she almost falls onto the ground after bumping into me."

"Come on, let's dance." Luna said while giving Yuka a death glare. It just means to back off. Izumi gives her a final glare after walking away with his fiancé.

Yuka sighs. That two were familiar. _Was it him? No. That's impossible. If it's him, she needs Mikan to be home earlier than usual. _It's dangerous for Mikan to stay longer.

"Mom! You're beautiful!" Mikan exclaimed after seeing her mom.

"Thank you Mikan. You're pretty too wearing that." Yuka complimented her daughter. It's the first time Mikan wore something like that. She's boyish that's why it's a rare for her. "It's nice to see you again Hotaru-chan!"

"You too, auntie." Hotaru simply replied after giving her a smile. It's really a rare too when Hotaru does that, that's why the three brothers were very dumb seeing that.

"Sempai! It's time to go on stage!" Narumi called. Yuka nods and followed them.

"Good luck Mom!" Her children said. She smiled.

"For the Queen and King's first dance for tonight, let's welcome, the Z!" The host announced. The King and Queen walk in the middle and prepared to dance. The Z started to play the instrument and Yuka sings the intro followed by Narumi in the chorus.

**Yuka:**

_What day is it? And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Every couple went into the dance floor and dance. Kazumi's with Himemiya. Izumi's with Luna. Subaku's with Hana. France's with Kaori. So on and so forth.

**Yuka and Narumi:**

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Natsume's dancing with his little sister Aoi while Ruka's dancing with his Aunt Misaki. Tono dragged Mikan into the center to dance while Tsubasa dances with Hotaru. Natsume and Ruka's face can't be painted after seeing Mikan and Hotaru has their own partners dancing a very sweet dance into the dance floor.

**Narumi:**

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Youichi was the only one left on their table so he did what they always doing when they're still young. He chooses her sister to dance with their older brother. The three of them dance while holding each other's hand. Later, Hotaru and Tsubasa joined them. Even though it's a formal party, they did what they want and enjoy the dance. Yuka smiled after seeing her children having fun. The others were impressed while watching them smiled at each other's.

**Yuka and Narumi:**

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Izumi stared at the lady who's singing in front. That's the lady who bumped with him just a minute ago. She has a wonderful voice. He wanted to see her face. She looks like her. But that's impossible. What if it's her? No, it can't be. But something in his heart never wanted those two to have a duet as sweet as that. _Am I crazy? What's happening to me?_

**Yuka and Narumi:**

_What day is it? And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Yuka and Narumi look at each other after finishing the song. After that, they played a birthday song for the Queen and then the next songs.

"The next performers are kinda special." The host said. "Let's welcome…" _Uh-oh, what should they'll be called? _Mikan whispered something in his ears. "Let's welcome… The Crimson Yon…!" It's their first time performing on stage that's why they are very nervous. They started to play the instrument and then Mikan started to sing the introduction.

**Mikan: **

_You my life is the greatest sky_

_In the world full of wrong_

_You're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely_

_To the other side_

**Natsume & Mikan:**

_You said it again my heart's emotion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm not the edge of my emotion_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love, and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life_

**Hotaru:**

_This could be good, it's already better than that_

_And nothing's worst knowing you're holding back_

_I could be you're what's your needed_

_If you let me try_

**Ruka & Hotaru:**

_You said it again my heart's emotion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm not the edge of my emotion_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love, and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only…_

**Natsume & Mikan:**

_I only said it 'coz I mean it, oooh_

_I only mean it 'coz it's true, oooh_

_So don't you tell what I've been dreamin'_

'_Coz it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you_

_You said it again my heart's emotion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm not the edge of my emotion_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love, and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life… Life... Life…_

_In my only life…_

Everyone give them a round of applause. Everyone's proud of them especially their relatives and close friends. They bowed and then walk towards the backstage because it was the queen's speech next.

Mikan's very happy that their performance turns out well. She can't explain what she feels making her heart beats rapidly. Suddenly, she's losing her breath. _Oh no!_

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please leave a review~

Thank you for those who added my Love Makes Both Sides Crazy in their favorite lists and story alerts and also for those who reviewed. Thank you very, very much!

Here's the title of the songs:

Title: One Thing / Artist: One Direction - sang by Natsume

Title: You and Me / Artist: Lifehouse - sang by the Z ( Duet: Yuka and Narumi)

Title: Terrified / Artists: Katharine McPhee ft. Zachary Levi - sang by the Crimson Yon

_Hasta la vista amigas y amigos!_


	5. Green Eyes

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Love Makes Both Sides Crazy**

Chapter 5

_Green Eyes_

* * *

Everyone's having fun on their seats especially the one that was charmed by them. It's the princes we're talking about. They performed on stage. But most of the guest doesn't know their true identity, only those who are close to them. Everyone feels glad and thrilled including the auburn hair lasso that's currently on stage.

_Relax Mikan… Inhale… Exhale… You don't want to make your mother and brothers worry with you, do you? Relax… Breathe normally. All is well…_

Hotaru looks at Mikan who's having a hard time breathing. It's still not visible from afar but since she's the nearest, she can see it. She immediately approached her to bring her backstage. They hide in a room that looks like the storage room. She knows Mikan doesn't want to tell her mother and brothers about it.

"That was very fantastic!" The host said. "The generations today is very fascinating and talented, isn't it?" Everyone agreed. Okay, since the party has just begun, lets have another performance."

"Mikan, where's your medicine?" Hotaru asked. She doesn't want to panic. She knows her illness but she can't bear seeing her in pain. Luckily, the two princes didn't notice. After performing, they were called by their parents to greet the visitors.

"I-in m-my p-purse…" Mikan tried to tell her even though she's wheezing. She said to her family that it's okay to transfer to Tokyo since she's fine but the truth is, she just doesn't want them to worry. That's why she always brought her medicine in case of asthma or heart attack.

"Where's your purse? Dammit!" Hotaru's starting to panic.

"Dres... dressi…" Even though Mikan's not yet finished, Hotaru immediately runs to where was it. She knows what she's about to say anyway.

Dressing room

"Wait for me baka!" She murmured. The dressing room is still far away.

Izumi who was lost on his way back went into the backstage where there are no people. He has a poor sense of direction. He doesn't know but he entered the room nears it. The door's not properly closed. He opens it and saw darkness and was about to close it when he hears a wheezing sound. He switched on the lights and saw the girl who performed on stage not too long ago, sitting on the floor right now not far away from the door. She's leaning on the wall and pressing her chest hardly. She's trying hard to breathe normally while looking at him. She doesn't wear her mask anymore that's why he can see her beautiful face.

She looks so much like_ her_. What am I thinking about? I should help her.

"Hey, are you alright? Wait, I'll call for help!" He exclaimed. Before he steps out, the girl's cling in his feet preventing him to call for help. Izumi didn't know but he stops going out when he stares at her eyes. Mikan shook her head.

This girl… Why doesn't she want me to call for help?

He then immediately helps her to lean back on the wall. He can see that she's losing consciousness. He looks around the room. It's the storage room for the props that were used in the occasions for the stage. He takes off his mask revealing his whole face from her. He looks for something in the room that can help them. He saw a clean plastic bag and immediately get it and covered it in Mikan's mouth to help her breathe. It really helps.

And then the other girl who performed with her suddenly went into the room. She was shocked to see him. But she ignored him and immediately runs towards the girl who needs help. She then lets her drink the medicine and the water. All of them stay still after Mikan started to breathe normally but still looks weak and fragile.

Mikan was stunned by his green eyes who're staring at her directly. Who's this man?

"Thank you for helping me Mister." Mikan said. She still has no energy standing up.

"No need to thank me. I was glad to help you." He answered. "Why didn't you want me to call for help?"

"If you do that, it'll cause a lot of trouble. I don't want to interrupt this occasion just because of me. I also don't want my mother and brothers to get worried." Mikan answered.

"How did you find her here, Mister? There's no one in this area except us and this is a storage room for god's sake!" Hotaru asked.

"I am lost." He honestly answered.

"So you found her by accident…" Hotaru concluded. "I was glad you help her when I was gone to get her medicine."

"By the way, I am Mikan." Mikan said. "And she's my best friend, Hotaru."

"It's nice to meet you Mikan, Hotaru." Izumi said. "I'm Izu…" He couldn't finish what he's saying because a man interrupted him.

"**Aquí tiene su majestad. Señora Luna ha estado buscando para usted."** He said in Spanish that means –(_Here you are your majesty. Lady Luna has been looking for you). _He's wearing a black suit and black shades.

Mikan can understand them since she attended summer classes for different language lessons like English, Spanish, French, and so forth back in Kyoto and she's best at it. While her brothers attended sports and martial arts lessons. She wanted to learn martial arts too with her brothers but she couldn't because of her health. She just learned martial arts after just watching her brothers fight outside their house everyday using what they learned. And because outdoor stuff's limited for her, she just enjoyed doing indoors which doesn't cause her much sweat. Hotaru doesn't know because their first summer together, they learnt music from Z.

"**Oh ... Ya veo. Yo voy a ir."** Izumi answered and looks at Mikan and Hotaru.

-(_Oh… I see. I'm going_.)

"Will you be okay if I leave?" He speaks in Japanese language again. He doesn't want to leave them especially the girl with auburn hair.

"Yeah… I'll just rest and I'll be okay. Thank you very much!" Mikan assured him with a smile. She doesn't know but she likes the guy. She doesn't feel strange towards him.

"I'll be going then. Take care of yourself." He said then followed the man who interrupts them. That man was one of his bodyguards.

The thing that keeps bothering her is his green eyes! It's a coincidence, right?

* * *

"Mikan-chan… where was you after your performance?" Tono asked after seeing both Mikan and Hotaru walking towards their table.

"Hotaru gives me a tour in the palace. It's my first time to be here so I asked her, since her mother's working here." Mikan said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why didn't you let us join the two of you touring? We wanted to tour this palace too you know!" Tsubasa complained.

"Bleh! Hotaru said she didn't want to tour you… only me! Hehehe" She said while sticking her tongue out. "That's for writing something on my face last night!"

"You little devil…" Tsubasa murmured. Tono chuckled. Youichi yawns.

* * *

Yuka looks around to find the guy who helps her not to stumble down. She's been bothered by him after they bumped into each other. She remembered his green eyes!

What if it's him? No it can't be. But the voice's the same, even the color of the hair and the color of the eyes. There are only few people who're born with that eye color including her daughter and her daughter's father which she inherited it from.

What should I do if he learnt about Mikan? Should he take Mikan away from her? What if he tried to eliminate Mikan? No, he can't do that. I'll kill him myself if he do that to my precious daughter.

"Sempai… Are you alright? You're spacing out." Narumi said. "I've been calling you for a while now."

"Is that so? I'm very sorry." Yuka said.

"Let's go. We need to sing our next song." Narumi said. Noda and Reo have been already on stage. Yuka and Narumi followed. They started playing the song that they practiced.

* * *

Mikan walks in the hallway. She seems lost. She wanted to go to the toilet because her bladder was about to burst. She drinks many juice while they're eating. She doesn't want to bother Hotaru again that's why she sneaks out without her brothers and Hotaru noticing.

But she forgets that she doesn't know where the nearest toilet is. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She's smart but when it comes to direction, she always lost.

She continued walking and looks around for a toilet sign. She didn't see that she was about to bump into someone. When she and he notice, it's too late for them to avoid bumping with each other. The guy was also lost.

His reflex was fast that makes him catches Mikan before falling into the ground. Both of their masks slips making it thrown off to somewhere else.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. He has long raven hair but he has lots of earrings in his ears that made Mikan's eyebrow lifts. She didn't notice that one of her contact lens falls.

"Yeah… Thank you for saving me." She said while they keep staring at each other. She can see his chocolate brown eyes because the lights are not dim.

"Your eye… it's green…" He murmured. Mikan winced.

_How did he know? I am wearing hazel orbs contact lenses. Shit! Did I forget to put it on while dressing?_ Mikan immediately went out of his hold.

"What are you talking about?" She asked while turning her gazed away.

"You're wearing a hazel orbs contacts, aren't you? Maybe the other one fall when we bumped. Why are you hiding your beautiful green eyes anyway?" He asked while still looking at her. He can say what eye's wearing contact lens and which's not.

_Shit! _Mikan tried to laugh. She rubbed the back of her head. _What should I tell him?_

"Are you a Yukihara?" He asked. Mikan's face went pale. What is he talking about? How did he know that? She fell in silence. It's like the guy hit a stone. Before he can ask another question, someone called him from behind.

"**Príncipe Rei! Tu padre te está buscando.**" She said in Spanish. The guy called Rei looks at her.

_-(Prince Rei! Your dad's looking for you.)_

"**Yo estaré allí, Wakoko. Usted puede ir en primer lugar.**" He answered in Spanish language.

_- (I'll be there, Wakoko. You can go back first.)_

_He's Spanish but he looks Japanese than being Spanish. He can speak fluent in Japanese. Wow! And she called him prince?_

"**No, vamos a ir juntos. No voy a dejar que el príncipe solo aquí con una chica estúpida.**" She said and then drags him along with her.

_-(No, let's go together. I won't leave the prince alone here with some stupid girl.)_

_Hey! I can understand you, you know! _

"Wakoko!" Rei exclaimed.

"**Está Bien. Ella no puede entender de todos modos porque es estúpido.**" She said.

_-(It's alright. She can't understand it anyway because she's stupid.)_

_She wants a beating, isn't she? Should I give her right away?_

"**No voy a caer en el mismo nivel que el suyo. No soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso.**" Mikan murmured as she walks away. Rei and Wakoko left dumbfounded after hearing her.

_-(I won't go down at the same level as yours. I am not stupid enough to do that.) _

"**Esa perra!"** Wakoko was about to chase her when Rei stops her.

_-(That bitch!)_

* * *

Yuka tried to look around for her children. Her children have their own table. They just finished performing their last song, and the musicians playing the music now. All the people are eating dinner while the others are sweet dancing on the floor. Yuka was shocked when someone hugs her from behind.

"I miss you Yuka!" It's a girl's voice but somewhat familiar to her. She looks at her with a confused face. The one who hugs her immediately take off her mask to show her face.

"Kaoru-senpai!" Yuka exclaimed after recognizing her. Reo, Narumi and Noda were shocked to know that Yuka knows the queen. So that's why they're invited.

"I'm glad you still remember me! It's been so long. Where have you been?" Kaoru exclaimed and then hugs her.

"I'm happy to see you again Kaoru-senpai! I didn't know you were the queen. You didn't tell me." Yuka pouted.

"Ahahahaha! It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I'm glad you're okay!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Anyway, happy birthday Kaoru-senpai…" Yuka happily greeted.

"Thank you Yuka! Let's go, I'll introduce you to my children!"Kaoru said.

"Sure… But wait Kaoru-senpai, I want you to know these guys. They are taking care of me and my children for a very long time now. This is Reo, Noda, and Narumi, my band mates and my friends." Yuka pointed who is who to Kaoru. The three took off their masks to honor the queen.

"It's an honor to be your guest, your majesty!" Narumi said while kneeling in front of her and kissed her right hand.

"Thank you for inviting us to join your honorable birthday party, my queen!" Reo did the same only he kissed the left hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here my queen!" Noda bowed like a gentleman. Yuka covered her face. These idiots are making her embarrassed. They just said that they are not interested in the queen but right now, they are like supernovas.

"Don't be so formal my darlings. Ohohoho! The pleasure is mine. You're Yuka's friend so you're my friend too! Please feel at home and enjoy the rest of the night. I'll be borrowing Yuka for a while. Okay?" She said and then dragged Yuka away.

* * *

Mikan continued on walking in the hallway. She just finished peeing. She already gets rid of her hazel orb contact lens since the other one was lost. She has no choice but to go back without it. But how can she go back if she doesn't know the way?

A pair of arms suddenly grabs her from out of nowhere. The left arm's covering her mouth while the left's hugging her from behind. She tried to break free but the hold's so strong that she can't get away. She didn't notice that she has been embraced tightly in her chest. Just after grabbing her, a huge amount of girls is having a stampede in the way.

"Kyaaaa! Where did he go? Prince-sama!" Almost all of them are shouting.

_Hmm… strawberry scents… _He can smell her hair. He doesn't want to let her go even though the annoying fan girls were gone.

Mikan felt that the one who grabs her smells her hair. She then tried to get rid of the hand that's been covering her mouth. After taking it off, she quickly lowers her head and bang it to his head. He finally let go.

"Ouch!" He almost cursed while holding his nose. He was completely thrown in the corner. _How hard this girl's head can be?_

Mikan was about to launch an attack again when she saw him sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall while holding his nose. It's bleeding!

"Na-Natsume! Are you alright?" She said and immediately runs by his side to look for his bleeding nose. They are in a room that Mikan doesn't know where. There are lots of armor, swords and many more that were used in fighting.

"Hn." He just answered while looking up at the ceiling to stop his nose from bleeding. She gets her handkerchief to wipe the blood. He just lets her do what she's doing. Luckily, it has already stopped bleeding.

"Sorry, you made me shocked when you grabbed me from nowhere. But anyway, when I think about it, you saved me from that stampede. Thank you!" Mikan said while smiling at him.

Natsume was also shocked to hear her say thank you to him. He expected her to be angry for grabbing her harshly. She's really different. He also saw it in the corner of his eyes, her bright smile. Suddenly, his heart pounds faster.

_Wait, her eye color… wasn't it hazel orbs? Is this the natural color of her eyes? She has beautiful green eyes. When I think back, those hazel orbs are really unnatural and I can say that those are contacts. Is she really blind for wearing contacts and glasses? _He can't help but stare at it.

Mikan flustered after seeing him staring at her directly. Her heart beats faster. His stare was hypnotizing her to look at him straight in the eye too. His magnificent crimson eyes which are looking at her. She hopes that he will look at her like that forever.

_What am I thinking idiot!_

Their faces are slowly moving into each other unconsciously like magic.

Natsume stops and then touches something that will make Mikan furious.

Mikan blushes when she realizes what he did. He's touching her chest.

"Just as I thought, there's really nothing to touch. You have no boobs at all. Are you sure you're a girl?" Natsume said. Mikan clenched her fists. She realizes that he embraced her tightness in the chest not too long ago.

_This perverted sly fox is really…!_

Natsume sweat drops when she holds both of his shoulders tightly. He's guessing what she will about to do.

"NAT-SU-ME, YOU PERVERT…" A demon aura is suddenly arising out of her. Her eyes are shining red like a demon.

"Hey, Polka… Don't do it! Are you nuts?" Natsume said. But it's too late because Mikan already bang her forehead towards his head making him unconscious to the ground and nose bleeds again. Mikan stands up and dust off her dress and hands.

"That's what you get for messing with me, pervert!" She then hurriedly runs outside to go back to her brothers.

Natsume stands up after the girl left. What was he doing? He was about to kiss her. Her smile makes his heart beat crazy. Does he have a heart problem? He pretended to lose consciousness to avoid awkwardness.

* * *

"So that's what happened to me in the past few years. I'm really happy to have four angels with me. I'm glad that the two of you are still with each other senpai. And you already have two children." Yuka said. Her expressions are bit sad but she's happy for them.

She told her about what happened to her when she left but not all, there are still things she didn't tell her which is so hard for her to tell. She didn't even tell her who Mikan's father is. But she told her about Youichi's father and that, he's the original member of the Z.

"It's okay Yuka. You can cry. I know you want to stay strong for your children but you can cry. It's not a weakness to cry. I know that wherever Shiki is right now, he's looking after you and your children." Kaoru said.

"Even if I wanted to, I just can't. I have no more tears senpai. I am alright now because I have my cute angels with me. So I'm fine. I just can't help to be sad when reminiscing the past." Yuka said and then smiled.

They are in the palace garden so that no one will interrupt their talk. There are just few guards and yakuzas not too far to make sure of the queen's safety.

"You really are strong Yuka! Let's go! I am so excited to meet your angels. It's been so long since I've seen Tono-chi and Tsuba-chi. I wonder how tall they are now… The last time I saw them, they are still so little!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I want to meet your angels too senpai!" Yuka happily said.

"Then let's go back to the party!"

* * *

"I miss the two of you! You're so tall now… I can't believe it! You've grown so much!" Kaoru exclaimed after seeing the two kids she used to play when the two are still young. She pinched their cheeks. The two just look at her and their mother. Hotaru was also shocked after seeing the queen so close to them. How come the queen knows them?

"That's right! Tono-chi and Tsuba-chi are still two years old that time so you might not remember me. Oh… is this Mikan-chi and Yo-chi?" Kaoru asked after looking at the other two at the table except for Hotaru. She knows Hotaru since she was her Hana's daughter.

"Oh! The queen is mom's friend! That's cool! Nice to meet you Aunt Kaoru, I'm Mikan." Mikan happily said.

Kaoru was shocked to see her pretty green eyes. _I know someone with same eye color as her. _She then ignored it.

"Hn." That's all that Youichi said.

"Ohww… you two really are cute!" Kaoru said. She pinches their cheek too. A girl with raven hair walks near them.

"Mom…" Kaoru looks at her.

"Oh, here's my precious daughter Aoi. Aoi, this is Tono-chi, Tsuba-chi, Mi-chi and Yo-chi! They are your aunt Yuka's children. You know her right? The one I talked about you." She introduces. Aoi nods and said hello to them.

Youichi's eyebrow lifts while looking at the girl. He's curious because she's his partner in school after all. He can see her bright cheerful face and her beautiful crimson eyes. It really is like Natsume's, the guy who accidentally kisses his sister.

"Oh she's cute Kaoru senpai!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Of course, we have good genes. Ohohoho!" Kaoru said. Everyone sweat drops including Yuka. _The same Kaoru senpai like before._

"How about your first child, I want to see him too senpai…" Yuka said.

"Oh, my Nat-chan, he doesn't like party so I bet he's somewhere sleeping." Kaoru said.

"Nat-chan?" Mikan murmured but nobody answered since they didn't hear her. She looks at Hotaru who's still eating her crab. _That's right! I should eat before anything else._

Yuka and Kaoru continue to talk because they're finally reunited. While the others around them just listens to their happy stories.

The party ended successfully.

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

It's been a long time ne~ I am very sorry that I took so long to update this story. It's not a writer's block. I am just busy and yeah, my laptop was pawned.

I just wanted to tell you that I wrote this chapter while taking care of my love ones in the hospital. My baby nephew who's one year old and my younger sister were admitted.

And I already put the translations of the Spanish words after the paragraph, the one with parenthesis. Oh well, I just used translator English-Spanish, so if it's not fully correct in Spanish, I am very sorry.

Thank you for those who added my _Love Makes Both Sides Crazy_ in their favorite lists and story alerts and also for those who reviewed. Thank you very, very much!

_Hasta la vista amigas y amigos!_


End file.
